


Чувствуй себя как дома

by bangbangbaby, fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), team_Good_Omens



Series: Гостеприимство [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don’t copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, дилдак Шрёдингера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/team_Good_Omens
Summary: Позвав Азирафеля к себе домой, Кроули предлагает ему принять душ и слишком поздно вспоминает о том, что забыл убрать из ванной кое-что важное.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Гостеприимство [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895836
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини M-E





	Чувствуй себя как дома

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make Yourself At Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399174) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Зайдя в квартиру, Кроули создаёт диван, а затем и подходящую для него гостиную. Ему всё это без надобности, но Азирафелю должно быть удобно.

Это не помогает. Не помогает и чашка алкогольного чая, который Кроули старательно заваривает вручную. Азирафель сидит на его новеньком диване в мятой одежде, в съехавшем на бок галстуке-бабочке, похожий на кремово-бежевое облако страдания и растерянности. Он устал, он в замешательстве; Кроули больно видеть его таким. На щеке Азирафеля сажа, и от этого ему не по себе. Непонятно, где он успел испачкаться. Впрочем, пальцы Кроули все в грязи. На обратном пути никто из них не произнёс ни слова, но они неловко держались за руки всю дорогу до Лондона — должно быть, Азирафель потом дотронулся до лица ладонью.

Длинная была неделя: Азирафель предал Рай, развоплотился, внезапно вернул тело — спасибо Антихристу — и столкнулся с самим Сатаной. Кроули, если честно, тоже не скачет от радости: он использовал святую воду, чтобы убить демона, которого знал лично, некоторое время считал, что любовь его жизни погибла, потерял машину в вихре проклятого огня, также столкнулся с Сатаной и на две с половиной минуты остановил время, чтобы уговорить Антихриста спасти мир.

А ещё завтра их, скорее всего, казнят. Так что да, неделька выдалась та ещё.

— Как насчёт душа? — предлагает Кроули, указывая на тёмную дверь, утопленную в стене. — Может, получится прийти в себя и собраться с мыслями.

Азирафель поворачивается к нему.

— Ты не против? — Он так удивлён, словно Кроули не искал годами повода пригласить его к себе, устроить экскурсию по квартире, предложить дорогое вино, разлитое по самым изящным бокалам, которые он только смог бы сотворить. Жаль, что для этого им пришлось пережить конец света.

— Конечно нет. Ангел, я же сказал, чувствуй себя как дома.

— Звучит чудесно, — признаёт Азирафель, опускает руки на колени и грустно хмыкает, заметив грязь на левой руке. — Душ мне действительно не помешает, спасибо, что не сказал об этом прямо.

Он слабо улыбается. Кроули приподнимает вымазанную в саже бровь: собственно, это ведь он виноват в том, что они оба такие грязные.

— Да, — уверенно кивает Азирафель. — Пожалуй, воспользуюсь твоим щедрым предложением. У мытья человеческим способом есть свои плюсы.

Кроули провожает его до двери. В этом нет никакого смысла: ванная совсем рядом, но ему очень хочется показать себя гостеприимным хозяином. Он открывает дверь, скрывающую тёмно-серые стены и начищенную до блеска сантехнику. Азирафель заходит, вежливо вздыхает от минималистичности интерьера и останавливается посреди помещения, удивлённо оглядываясь. Кроули надеется, что ему удалось его впечатлить.

— Да, она в три раза больше, чем необходимо, — соглашается он. — Но так приятно иногда стать огромной змеёй и улечься в огромную ванну.

Азирафель оборачивается и широко улыбается, смотрит с теплотой, будто Кроули сказал нечто умилительное, будто Азирафель был бы даже не прочь взглянуть на него в таком виде. Кроули резко щёлкает пальцами, запрещая себе думать об этом, и создаёт стопку мягких чёрных полотенец, аккуратно сложенных и ещё теплых, словно вытащенных из сушилки где-то на границе между мирами.

— Держи, — говорит он, протягивая их Азирафелю.

Тот забирает стопку, придерживая её обеими руками.

— Кроули, спасибо тебе. За всё.

Черты его лица разглаживаются, и Кроули морщится, предчувствуя длинную тираду или, что ещё хуже, поток извинений. На его взгляд, это как-то слишком в духе идущих на смерть гладиаторов.

— Ну нет, — протестует он. — Даже не думай. Просто… крикни, если что-нибудь понадобится.

Кивнув, Азирафель приглаживает полотенца.

— Как скажешь. Не возражаешь, если я возьму твой… эм… — Лицо его приобретает какое-то растерянное выражение. Зрачки чуть расширены, и Кроули не понимает, что могло настолько смутить ангела. В этой комнате нет ничего, кроме шампуня, мыла, да прочих банных принадлежностей, и всем этим Кроули не особо дорожит. Если быть совсем уж честным — а себе он не врёт, по крайней мере, пытается не врать, — его весьма будоражит мысль о том, что Азирафель будет пахнуть его шампунем.

— Конечно, ангел, бери всё, что захочешь.

Азирафель словно бы не ожидал такого ответа, но удивление сменяется почти застенчивой радостью. Он медленно закрывает за собой дверь, пробормотав невнятную благодарность.

Именно в этот момент мозг Кроули заботливо напоминает ему о том, как он принимал душ в последний раз.

Вернее, о том, что он там делал. О том, что оставил в ванной, прикрепив к стене душевой кабины. О том, как лихорадочно пытался сбросить тревожное, беспомощное раздражение, копившееся внутри с тех самых пор, когда всё полетело к чертям. О том, как насаживался на твёрдый силикон, упираясь руками в стенку напротив, издавая отчаянные стоны каждый раз, когда дилдо входило до самого основания.

Он забыл его убрать.

Он забыл его убрать, а теперь Азирафель моется с дилдаком, прилепленным к долбаной стенке кабинки.

Кроули накрывает волна стыда, кровь приливает к лицу, и он чувствует себя так, словно получил пощёчину. Это ж надо было так сглупить! Как он мог забыть? Спрятать его — две секунды и одно демоническое чудо. Даже дети знают, что свои игрушки нужно убирать, а не разбрасывать там, где на них могут наткнуться ангелы, впервые зашедшие к тебе домой.

Прямо сейчас в его ванной находится голый Азирафель, и он наверняка уже увидел дилдо, стопроцентно увидел его и пришёл к очевидному выводу. Теперь он знает, чем Кроули занимается в душе, чего хочет, стоя обнажённым под струями воды, знает даже о том, на какой высоте и под каким углом Кроули нравится принимать в зад.

О, кто-нибудь, так и есть, да? Он уже слышит шум бегущей воды. Нужно что-то сказать, как-то объяснить всё прямо через дверь. Может, ему удастся выкрутиться, сделать вид, что Азирафель всё не так понял. Ах это, эта штука, похожая на прилепленный к стенке фаллос, — на самом деле это такой дизайн, я отвалил за него несколько тысяч фунтов. Современное искусство такое странное, правда? Нет, блин, Азирафель же не идиот, он на такую чушь не купится.

Лучше всего честно во всём признаться, честность ангел оценит. Слушай, да, тут грёбаный дилдак, я приклеил его к стене и время от времени засовываю в себя, я же демон, у меня потребности, не обращай внимания.

Блядь. Он не сможет произнести это вслух.

«Не возражаешь, если я возьму твой…»

Несколько секунд мозг Кроули выдаёт лишь критические ошибки. Азирафель же не имел в виду...

Нет, он не мог. Совершенно точно не мог.

А если всё-таки?.. Воображение тут же срывается с цепи. А если Азирафель спрашивал именно об этом? Он там уже некоторое время моется. Как долго он будет наслаждаться душем, и как долго будет… услаждать себя?

Разумеется, теперь Кроули не может перестать думать об этом, перестать представлять, как ангел тщательно смазывает дилдо по все длине, затем поворачивается, раскрывает себя и начинает медленно насаживаться. Как он едва слышно выдыхает, чувствуя проникновение, пока вода омывает его тело. Как именно он сделает это? Аккуратно проведёт игрушкой между влажными складками половых губ, позволив ей скользнуть в тёплую глубину, или раздвинет пышные ягодицы, смажет себя и подастся на плотный силикон, чувствуя, как он растягивает тугое кольцо мышц, дюйм за дюймом входит в его тело...

Блядь.

Блядь, это так горячо, что у Кроули спирает в груди. Он замирает в паре футов от двери, смущённый и запыхавшийся, а его стояк наверняка можно разглядеть на расстоянии нескольких миль, если, конечно, обзавестись достаточно хорошим биноклем.

Всё, что ему остаётся, — это крутить в голове оба варианта, ведь в каждом из них плотное, соблазнительное тело Азирафеля ритмично подаётся назад под тёплыми струями, снова и снова опускается на всю длину, тихо стонет...

Кроули вслушивается в доносящиеся из ванной звуки. Ничего — лишь шум льющейся воды и гул его собственной крови в ушах.

Нет, Азирафель не стонет. Может, кусает губы, отчаянно пытаясь не выдать своё удовольствие, не выдать себя Кроули, не дать ему понять, что делает ангел, потеряв всякий стыд, сгорая от желания, трахая себя его игрушкой, принимая её так же глубоко, как принимал в себя Кроули, сотрясаясь в оргазме лишь два дня назад. Азирафель ненасытен, он впустит её до основания, будет вздрагивать при каждом сильном толчке, сходить с ума от возбуждения, грубо двигать рукой по стоящему члену, пока его анус туго обхватывает дилдо, проезжающееся по простате… по покрасневшим складкам, смачивающим дилдо естественной смазкой. Будет ласкать клитор пальцами, сладко сжимаясь каждый раз, когда фаллос заденет чувствительное место; упрётся ладонями в стену, чтобы сильнее податься назад, когда…

Шум воды стихает.

Долбанный дьявол, Кроули к этому не готов.

Усилием воли он заставляет себя отойти от двери, где проторчал последние минут двадцать, подслушивая, как последний извращенец. Нижнее бельё и ткань узких джинсов повлажнели от предъэякулянта, выступившего на головке мучительно-твёрдого члена. Кроули испуганно шипит, чудом убирая эрекцию — тело дёргается от подобного предательства, цепляется за остатки возбуждения. Азирафель за стенкой кидает что-то в раковину, вытирается и вот-вот выйдет из ванной...

А Кроули остался с дилдаком Шрёдингера, гадая, трахнул себя Азирафель или нет. Или, может, вселенная раскололась, и он одновременно трахнул и не трахнул, а Кроули понятия не имеет, в какой из вселенных оказался, и не узнает об этом до тех пор, пока не распадётся на атомы и не сдохнет.

Кажется, он запутался где-то в середине этой аналогии.

Открывшаяся дверь застаёт его врасплох. Азирафель появляется в дверном проёме, улыбается, видя ждущего его Кроули, — какой приятный сюрприз! Одежда ангела свежая и выглаженная, и он снова застёгнут на все пуговицы, до скрипа чист, пахнет шампунем Кроули и его же мылом. Волосы вьются сильнее обычного, щёки раскраснелись, яркие глаза смотрят сосредоточенно: он выглядит отдохнувшим, из тела его ушло напряжение, движения полны прежней грации.

Весь его вид — квинтэссенция того, что заставляет Кроули терять голову.

— Кроули, ты был прав! Вот чего мне не хватало. Чувствую себя намного лучше, так освежился! — проходя мимо, Азирафель кладёт ладонь на его руку и слегка сжимает пальцы. — Я слегка проголодался, давай приготовлю что-нибудь, пока ты принимаешь душ? А потом мы вместе подумаем, что делать дальше.

Азирафель уходит в сторону кухни. Продуктов там не найти, но Кроули сомневается, что ангела это остановит.

Было или нет? Да кто ж его знает.

Ёбаный Шрёдингер ответит за это.


End file.
